High School Drag
by ItaDeiRocker19
Summary: Kaoru has been hurt and all fell apart when Butch and his brothers came back. Will she recover or kill half of the city
1. Chapter 1

Familiar

"I'm going to be so late" said the three girls in unison as they were running down the halls to Science.

"It's all your damn fault Miyako" yelled Kaoru as she turned a corner,

"Well sorry my hair wasn't curled" yelled Miyako as she followed her, and finally they got to class, looked for their desks and sat down. Momoko was in the front, Miyako was in the middle, and Kaoru was in the back with her feet on her table, but one thing was in common for these girl is that their partners weren't there.

"Hm wonder where my partner is?" asked all the girls as they heard yelling out side the door, "Goddammit Brick, ya just had to fix your hair in your hat perfectly" said one, "Well it's not all my damn fault, Boomer was taking an hour choosing his outfit" replied the other, "Hey looking good takes time" said the last as they entered the room, the red first, blue second, and green last. All the girls checked their partners, Brick = Momoko, Butch = Kaoru, and Boomer = Miyako.

"Oh joy to the world one of those retards are going to sit next to me" said Kaoru as she watched all three go to Miyako and the blue one sat down next to her with his skateboard, the two went to Momoko and the red one sat next to her with his skateboard and Kaoru frowned as she saw the green one sit down next to her with a smirk on his face.

"Sup I'm Butch"

"Kaoru" 'Why does that name sound so familiar, she looked at her friends and she saw that both blue and red tapped on the shoulders of her friends, they turned and they were kissed, Miyako fainted and fell on the ground, Momoko blushed madly. Kaoru felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned and got the same surprise as her friends, a kiss and when he pulled away she gave him a surprise of her own, a punch in the face. (You should've seen that coming).

At Lunch

All three girls were eating, until shadows came into view, they turned around and saw the boys.

"Brick, Butch, Boomer!! And We are the RowdyRuff Boys!!!" they shouted in unison, Momoko and Miyako's eyes light up as they ran to their opposites and gave them a hug.

"Aw don't remember me Kaoru" said Butch as he walked up to her with a smirk on his face. "I remember you perfectly… YOU PERVERT" said/yelled Kaoru as she ran up to him, lucky for him all his brothers and her friends were holding her back. (Brick was holding her right arm, Momoko was holding her right leg, Boomer was holding her left leg, and Miyako was holding her left arm)

Kaoru finally gave up and ran out towards the roof crying.

"What did I do" asked Butch, "You did nothing she is just hurt to much that you brang a painful memory back" said Momoko.


	2. Chapter 2

Dizan: **Cries uncontrollably** why did she have to die **falls on knees**

Kyo: Dizan what happened

Dizan: ReBecky-chan died or more say killed by Ichigo!!

Kyo: I'm going to be right back * leaves to kill ichigo*

Kisshu: **sits down next to Dizan with his left hand on her left shoulder and his right on her right **its ok Dizan I loved her so we both have sadness

Dizan: oh and ALL HIGH SCHOOL DRAG ACTORS ON SET

Kisshu falls over with ears throbbing

Dizan: oh and did I mention this was a musical

Kaoru: you ain't getting' me to sing

Dizan smiles evily

Kaoru: oh wait ur the director of course

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kaoru wasn't in any of her periods that day, she just sat on the roof all day staring at the sky. Butch went on the roof after school was over and yes she was still there but he heard her singing _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_ by Green Day

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...

When she stopped she heard a twig snap behind her and she knew it was Brick. Her face grew 15 shades of red when she faced him.

"Kaoru I'm sorry for anything I've done" said Butch as he took a step closer,

"Why do you care" said Kaoru in a mean tone that made Butch step back. She climbed onto the edge of the roof, "Nobody should care" said Kaoru as she jumped off the roof, transformed, and flew away.

"Wait" yelled Butch but it was too late she was gone. He transformed and chased her

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Dizan: short but oh well my fucking story

Kyo: Calm down Dizan your supossed to plan a funeral

Dizan: yes I understand that but she may have ways of returning so I will wait to see if she updates.

Ryuzaki: good plan **stares at light evily**

Dizan: **face drops** don't tell me they're having a sissy fight aren't they

Inuyasha: yes they are

Dizan: **walks and gets pop rocks** ok im back **throws rocks at the their feet**

Light: Ow damn it that hurt

Dizan: **walks off with her middle finger up**

Inuyasha: BUUURN!!!!!

Kyo: Please review or the idiots will be killed


	3. Chapter 3

Kaoru flew far out of town.

'Can't fly anymore… too weak' thought Kaoru, suddenly everything went black as she plummeted toward the ground. Kaoru transformed back in mid air and was headed straight for a canyon and as she was headed straight for her death, but she was saved by none other than Butch. Butch landed in the field next to the canyon with Kaoru in his arms bridal style.

"Kaoru… Kaoru wake up…please its me Butch" yelled Butch as he held her in his arms.

"Dammit I don't have time for this she might be injured for flying that long" loudly whispered Butch as he used his super speed (yeah I gave him speed) to take her to his house since it was closest.

After an Hour

Kaoru woke up in bed surrounded by her friends, Brick, and Boomer, she checked to see if she had clothes on.

"Ok I wasn't raped" whispered Kaoru "Ok just what the fuck am I doing here!" yelled Kaoru. "Kaoru don't you remember, you passed out but Butch saved you" said Brick while looking around, "Speaking of which where is he?" said Momoko as the others shrugged. Kaoru got up and climbed onto the roof to see Butch staring at the sunset. Kaoru walked over to him and sat down next to him. "So Why did you save me?" asked Kaoru. "Because I did it to save the girl I love" said Butch. Kaoru couldn't speak she was in to much surprise so she walked off to the edge, "I love you too" she whispered as she climbed down. Butch flew off the roof and onto the side walk and started singing _High School Never Ends _by Bowling for soup

HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!

4 Years you think for sure  
That's all you've got to endure  
All the (total dicks)  
All the Stuck-up Chicks  
So superficial, so immature

Then When you graduate,  
Ya take a look around and you say "Hey Wait!"  
This is the same as where I just came from,  
I thought it was over, Aw that's just great.

Ch:  
The Whole Damned World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and (who's having sex)  
Who's got the money. Who (gets the honeys)  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess

And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends

High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!

Check out the popular kids  
You'll never guess what Jessica did!  
And how did Mary Kate (lose all that weight?)  
And (Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight!)

And the only thing that matters,  
Is climbing up that social ladder  
Still care about your hair and the car you drive  
Doesn't matter if you're 16 or 35

Reese Witherspoon, she's the Prom Queen  
Bill Gates, Captain of the chess team  
Jack Black, the clown  
Brad Pitt, the quarterback

Seen it all before  
I want my money back!

Ch:  
The Whole (damn) World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and (who's havin sex)  
Who's (in the club and who's on the drugs)  
(And who's throwin up before they digest)

And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
(And you still listen to the same shit you did back then)

High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends

Solo

Ch:  
The Whole Damned World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and (who's havin sex)  
Who's got the money. Who (gets the hunnys)  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess

And I still don't have the right look  
And I still have the same 3 friends  
And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then

High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends

Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends

Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
Here We Go Again

Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh

He finished and walked back home but when he got there Kaoru wasn't there.

WITH KAORU

Kaoru was walking down the street until someone grabbed her and pulled her in to an alley.

The figure touched her forehead and a black light came and when it disappeared Kaoru had red eyes, and was dressed in black. And when she opened her eyes she saw Brick and boomer only Brick was in dark purple and boomer was in dark green. "Meet your new team member boys" said the figure as it disappeared.


	4. A clover, a flame, and a rapid

Dizan: ok so you know how most of the songs I put in don't make sense with the story…

Ok so I'm going to try to fix it cause I don't know a lot of songs heh

**Dizan senses Butch coming up behind her**

Dizan: Back off Butch or you're gonna get a golf club to the crotch (my friend has a new move called "to the crotch" where she knees you in the crotch , she took it from me only I knee you in the side)

Kish: uh ok SHE OWNS NOTHING

Dizan: I do own something

Kish: what

Dizan: My computer

Dizan: ONWARDS TO THE STORY

**Once again Kish falls over with his ears throbbing**

Kaoru's evil outfit- Black cap, green tank top, black jeans, black and green shoes

Brick- same as Kaoru' only with red tank and red and black shoes

Boomer- same as the others only with blue

Koaru rose with a huge headache.

"Hey Clover (aka Kaoru) you ok" said Flame (aka Brick) as he held out a hand to help her up

"Uh yeah I guess" said Clover taking the hand. She noticed that he, the guy behind him, and her were wearing similar outfits.

"We're a team aren't we?" asked Clover as the two boys nodded.

"So who is the leader again?" asked Rapid (aka Boomer) confused. Flame hit him in the head.

"Clover of course" said Flame as he looked at Clover with a smirk.

"Uh ok then so what are my weapons?" asked Clover as Flame pointed at her armband.

"Just name three weapons per each battle and zing your weapons" said Flame as Rapid spoke up.

"Oh and singing scary sounding music too"

"Cool let me try" said Clover but was stopped by Flame.

"Just a reminder once you start you can't stop until the end of the song" said Flame as she nodded.

She summoned the song _The Bird and The Worm by The Used_

He wears his heart  
safety pinned to his backpack  
His backpack is all that he knows  
Shot down by strangers  
whose glances can cripple  
the heart and devour the soul

Flame and Rapid sing background while playing guitar and drums

All alone he turns to stone  
while holding his breath half to death  
Terrified of whats inside  
to save his life he crawls  
like a worm from a bird  
crawls like a worm from a bird

Out of his mind away  
pushes him whispering  
must have been out of his mind  
mid-day delusions of pushing this out of his head  
maybe out of his mind

All alone he turns to stone  
while holding his breath half to death  
Terrified of whats inside  
to save his life he  
crawls like a worm from a bird  
crawls like a worm from a bird

All he knows  
If he can't relieve it it grows  
and so it goes  
he crawls like a worm  
crawls like a worm from the bird

Out of his mind away  
pushes him whispering  
must have been out of his mind

All alone he turns to stone  
while holding his breath half to death  
Terrified of whats inside  
to save his life he crawls  
like a worm from a bird  
crawls like a worm from a bird

All alone  
he's holding his breath half to death  
Terrified to save his life  
he crawls like a worm  
Crawls like a worm from a bird  
crawls like a worm from a bird  
crawls like a worm from a bird  
crawls like a worm  
crawls like a worm  
crawls like a worm from a bird

Clover finished and smiled.

"Now that's cool, oh and all I need to ask is who are arch enemies are?" asked Clover as she saw Flame smirk.

"Three people. Bubbles, Blossom, and Butch, otherwise known as the PowerPuffs." Said Flame as he showed her pictures of the three.

"Ok memorized" said Clover.

"ENOUGH QUESTIONS, LETS CAUSE TROUBLE" shouted Rapid as he was surrounded by a swirling wave a disappeared, Clover and Flame teleported away in swirling Clovers/ Flames.


	5. Chapter 5

Momoko: I love chocolate

Dizan: own nothing but a computer

Momoko was skipping down the street eating her sweets (ya ever wonder how she doesn't get diabetes) in the night.

"So all I need to eat is this peppermint" she said while popping it in her mouth. She looked at her watch, amazed at what time it was (Midnight) and took a shortcut threw an alley.(no lemon or rape just a little gropage)

"Gotta hurry or I'm so dead" she said Running but was stopped by figure and a voice.

"What a pretty girl" said the figure as it stepped closer and she saw it was a teen in red and black.

"What do you want with me" she shouted bravely as he kept coming closer.

He was four feet in front of her then she felt a pair of arms around her body restraining her from moving.

"Nothing, I'm just bored" said the boy as he started licking her neck and fondling her breasts. She tried to reach her belt and she did but before she could transform he let go appeared in front of her so she may see his face clearly.

"The name is Flame" he said as he backed up and teleported in a flame.

"Screw this I'm running no matter what" said Momoko as she took off running.

Flame was above her on a building roof while his teammates were laughing their asses off.

"Nothing, I'm just bored" quoted Rapid between breathes while holding his stomach.

"yeah, yeah laugh all you want, she was scared at least" said Flame.

"Oh god, I got something better, attack the city." Said Clover waiting for a response.

They started to attack the city.

30 MINUTE LATER

Butch, Bubbles, and Blossom came flying to the scene.

"Where the hell is the others" asked Butch to Bubbles as she shrugged.

"I don't know but we are going to have to fight without them!" shouted Blossom as she flew forward. Clover turned from her spot in the air and smiled with an evil look in her eye.

"Hey guys, the PowerPuffs showed up after all" said Clover rather confidently.

"Why are you guys destroying the city?" shouted Butch angrily, waiting for a response.

"Because we are so bored right now!" shouted Flame back. Suddenly he heard Clover and Rapid shout Dark Star (you know the naruto weapon only BIGGER) and threw it at their opposites, who dodge it perfectly. There were Green flashes and blue flashes as they attacked each other. Flame and Blossom just floated there staring at each other. Blossom was over-raged at what happened 30 minutes before and took out her yoyo and sent it at him, he took hold off it, pulled it closer to him, in result dragging her to about five inches from his face. Her Face grew a shade of pink.

'What is this guy doing and why can't I control my body' thought Blossom as Flame leaned closer as did she. Their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Clover and Rapid stopped to look getting confused, angry, and distracted, which was a calling opportunity for Butch and Bubbles. Bubbles trapped Rapid in a bubble and Clover was sent shooting towards the street, thanks to a mighty punch from Butch.

Too injured to fight she teleported away.

"Come on Romeo we need to leave" yelled Rapid as he teleported away.

Flame stepped back and teleported away.

Dizan: I'm losing my creative spirit. I NEED IDEAS PEOPLE LEAVE A COMMENT WITH AN IDEA

Kish: Then watch anime

Dizan: WTH do you think I was doing earlier

Kish: Eating, egging someone's house, tagging a car, or sleeping

**Dizan stares at him pissed**

**Kyo whispers in his ear**

Kyo: Back away slowly and she won't kill anyone

Kish: She owns nothing

**Runs while Dizan chases him**


	6. Chapter 6

ItaDeiRocker19: Well instead of sending out messages I'm gonna make replies on the chapters.

To: Blossom012: SKIP THE DAMN COMMENTS, that's what I do on other stories.

To: NaruHina_123: I've been having idea drainage but I'm fixing it.

To: xxxxxxxxxxx(don't ask me its their username):Thank you for the idea.

To: YuukixZero16-in-the-yellow: Thank you for your support

To: Brickboy: uh ok then

To: KaoruBC101z: in the sentence you are referring to I did not put the word girls in there. (not sure if you noticed or not)

To: Gothic saph: GO FUCK YOURSELF

To: KireiMiyako: Thank you for reviewing

ItaDeiRocker19: I will accept flames but I will reply to them in the chapter so think about it. Thank you to all the other good reviews. You know I'm only continuing this cause its one of the top reviewed of all my stories. I deleted three others.

---------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------

**THE NEXT DAY**

Kaoru body was aching and tired. Her friends weren't helping her either, with their happy giggling, and screaming in joy. Right now wasn't a time to be happy.

'God damn it, will they ever shut the hell up'. Kaoru rubbed her temples in annoyance as she continued walking down the hall to first period.

"Omg you guys look!" exclaimed Miyako as she pointed towards a banner above the gym.

"70's Dance!! This Thursday! Come all free food and drinks".

'Oh boy more giggles and laughter' thought Kaoru as she walked away out of the crowd. Her hands were in her pockets as she entered her Language Arts class. She looked at her seat and saw Butch with his feet on his desk with his Ipod blasting in his ears. He looked up and saw Kaoru walking this way with her hands in her pockets. He removed the headphones.

"Where the hell were you last night, we had a battle and my idiot brothers and you weren't there!" whispered Butch angrily. Kaoru lifted her head up to talk to Butch.

"I don't really know, last night was kind of a blur"

"Bullshit Kaoru, now tell me where you were". His voice was getting louder this time.

"Told you I don't know". Her voice also getting louder

"You know damn right where you were!"

"I told you I don't remember!"

"You so do!!"

"Do not!!"

"You fucking do Kaoru!!!"

"No I mother fucking DON'T. I'm not gonna take your shit right now so leave it!!!". She stormed off halfway down the row of desks. Pain shot through her right arm. She fell to her knees holding her injured arm. She removed her hand and saw she was heavily bleeding

"What the hell" She blacked out after that. Butch saw her fall to her knees holding her arm and saw blood running down her arm. He ran over to her, picked her up bridal style and hopped on his skateboard, heading for the nurses office.

When he got to his destination he kicked the door open. The nurse was freaking out and was asking Butch a bunch of questions on what happened, did he see anything happen, or does he know why she is bleeding this heavy?

"What the hell happened to her last night" he whispered as he left the nurses office with his skateboard in hand.

Kaoru was bandaged up and was free to go. 'Why was my arm bleeding like that?' thought Kaoru as she walked to her fourth period P.E , but she had to sit today out.

"Fucking arm, and today was supposed to be dodgeball" she sighed out, completely disappointed.

(I really hate writing in periods so **SKIP TO LUNCH)**

Kaoru got out of the lunch line and sat in her usual seat, waiting for her giggling friends to sit down.

"You guys, I heard that Brick was gonna ask me to the dance"

"Really Momoko, I want Boomer to ask me to the dance"

"What about you Kaoru, do you want Butch to ask you to the dance?"

Kaoru was quiet for a few seconds but she answered.

"I'll go if he asks me, and if he doesn't then I won't go. I think dances are stupid anyway."

Her friends looked at her shocked.

"But every girl wants to go to the dance" said Miyako still in shock. The RowdyRuff Boys just walked up to the table then.

"Well, maybe I'm not like every girl, I'm not one of you giggling idiots that won't shut up!!!". Kaoru could be heard throughout the entire cafeteria. There was nothing but silence as she walked back to the roof. People moved out of her way so they didn't get killed.

Miyako started crying while Boomer, Brick, and Momoko comforted her.

"Butch, could you go and check on Kaoru?" asked Brick still trying to calm down Miyako.

"Already ahead of you".

ON THE ROOF

Butch walked up to the roof and saw Kaoru sitting down, holding her knees to her chest.

"Well congrats, you just made Miyako cry"

"I don't care" Her voice held no emotion whatsoever that it would of made Sesshomaru sound cheerful. (Yeah I used an Inuyasha reference DEAL WITH IT)

"What's happened to you Kaoru?"

"I don't know but could you please leave me alo.."

She was interrupted by Butch lightly pressing his lips to hers. He pulled away to see what Kaoru would do. Her face was red as a tomato, eyes widened, with too many thoughts rushing through her head. (Whoever wanted more Kaoru and Butch moments THERE YOU GO) She stood up, walked over to the stairs, and started walking down. Her surprised face turned into a smile as she giggled for the first time in god knows how many years.

"Yes, I got it on tape" said Butch behind her rolling on the floor laughing.

"You got what on tape?"

"You….giggling" he said between laughs. Kaoru's happy face turned pissed as she attacked him. He escaped and ran down the hall as fast as he could with Kaoru chasing him still pissed. He sped into the cafeteria with her hot on his trail.

"You guys I got it on tape" he shouted loudly as everyone was curious of what he taped.

"What are you talking about?" asked Momoko

"I got Kaoru giggling on tape" he said still running around the cafeteria.

"I'm gonna kill you Butch!!!!"

"You really got her giggling" asked Boomer surprised. Butch ran and stopped at him and gave him the recorder. Boomer slipped in his pocket as Butch kept running. Kaoru wasn't that stupid she stopped at Boomer and glared at him. Boomer freaked out and gave her the recorder.

Kaoru set it on fire in the fryers in the kitchen. She walked away for her next period.

AFTER SCHOOL

Kaoru was walking home when sunset was falling. The sun was no longer in sight. She walked into her house and got ready for bed. Suddenly she felt like her body was on fire.

She fell to the floor holding her stomach. Her screams could be heard down the block. The pain faded as Clover jumped out the window and flew off.

"God, it always sucks when I transform" she sighed out. She flew over the city in hopes of causing trouble this dark and scary night.


	7. Chapter 7

Emo-Chan: This is Butch's POV btw

Response to Reviews:

Blossom012: Well since you asked with a smiley fine.

Dnsdcks: Thank you I guess

Naruhina123 (from youtube): You have been very friendly to me so YAY

Emo-Chan: ONWARDS TO THE STORY

------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------

(remember its butches point of view)

Walking home by myself again I guess. What the hell happened to Kaoru.

"AHHHHHHH". I recognize that scream. KAORU. I start running down the street.

'Please let her be ok, please let her be ok'. That's all that was running through my mind as I was speeding towards her house. I got to her residents and saw a flash of dark green coming out of her window.

"Clover" I gritted out angrily.

"Green GO"(don't blame me I haven't thought of a transformation call) he flashed into his usual outfit (the one he wears in the show) and followed her to the outskirts of town.

I saw her land and I saw Flame and Rapid waiting for her. They were talking but I couldn't pick any of it up.

'God Dammit I cant hear them'. I saw them fly off into the night sky. I turned on my communicator.

"Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru. Do you read me?" (_Miyako,_ **Momoko)**

"Miyako here hehe"

"**Im here to butch, whats up"**

"I just saw Flame, Rapid, and Clover flying into the city"

_**Ok we'll be right there**_.

They got there in less than a minute and we flew off into the city.

IN THE CITY (normal pov)

"Destroying stuff with lasers is really fun" laughed Rapid as he kept fire on everything.

"Hey!!". They turned around and saw us floating there. "Oh its you guys" said Clover emotionless.

"Flame, Rapid. You wanna fight?"

"Sure"

"Hell yeah"

And at that they charged at their opposites. Flame using his fists, Rapid using water attacks, and Clover with a Kunai.

The fight went on for about five minutes until Rapid went overboard alittle.

"Rapid Rush!!". Miyako was sent shooting down to the concrete.

"Miyako!!" Momoko screamed as she flew next to her. Clover just floated there with a blank expression on her face.

"Mi...ya…ko?" Clover whispered. Her eyes suddenly flashed from red to green.

"Miyako!!" Clover flew down next to her. Seeing if she was ok.

"Clover wait!" cried Rapid but it was too late, Butch punched her into a wall nearby.

Clover's scream of agony was ringing in everyone's ears. Butch paused for a second.

'Wait a second'

Flashback "AHHHHHHH". I recognize that scream. KAORU.

_End of Flashback_

"Kaoru!!" Butch yelled as he ran over to her. She opened her eyes to show her emerald eyes filling with tears.

"How could you Butch!!" she yelled as she was holding her heavily bleeding arm.

He kneeled down next to her, took out his hankercheif, ripped it and bandaged her arm.

"Clover are you alright?" asked Flame as he landed next to her, Rapid was right behind him.

Kaoru's green eyes flashed back to red.

"Yeah guys I'm fine" She stood up and faced butch. She looked at him for three seconds before….

BAM

Clover punched him with her good arm.

"God Kaoru, that would have been a more serious problem if I hadn't come back.

Butch looked up from where he was.

'Kaoru is Clover?' was his last thoughts before blacking out.

---------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------

Emo-Chan: Short yes but very good if u ask me. And if ya don't like it then FUCK OFF XD

Itachi and Deidara: Please Review and Favorite.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry to inform you but I am unable to continue this story I will give them to the reviewer that messages me first I will be here all day so better hurry.

-ItaDeiRocker19


End file.
